Imperfectly Perfect
by missvindicated
Summary: Cha Seung Won. Miracle Cross. Both are celebrities who are equally famous in their own rights and shared a memorable time together. A moment that brought them together for good and with all the criticizing eyes and piercing comments with regards to their surprising and unlikely team up, they must learn to shield their ears and eyes to make a better life for themselves.
1. Foreword

This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction based on a Korean actor, and it so happened to be Cha Seung Won.

The inspiration to use him as a character in my fan fic came from a series he did in 2011 called "The Greatest Love" (sometimes translated as "The Best Love"). I got really hooked on that series and the actors, especially Seung Won, hence this fan fic.

However, this fic will not show us about how popular he is but is actually the opposite. In this story, we will witness Cha Seung Won with his career in ruins and how one special night once upon a time and re-marrying a foreigner made him the talk of the country for quite a long time.

I am not a good and creative writer, as much as I wanted to be, however, I will do my best to make the most of my comeback in the fan fiction world with this story.

xx

Mia 


	2. Episode 1 - The Tiger

"This is hopeless." Director Iseul snapped as she slammed the newspaper on the coffee table.

Seung Won, who was sitting on the armchair across her, did not take his empty gaze away from the window. If there has been a plan going on inside his head on how to get himself out of this mess, the likeliness seemed bleak. Sitting (and trembling) on the chair next to him was his manager, Mr. Kim.

"We can still try to arrange a presscon with our trusted repor—" Mr. Kim tried to continue but was shortly interrupted by Seung Won.

"What's the use?" His empty gaze did not break as he speaks, his voice did not falter either. Had there been a trace of disappointment, no one would have ever known as he spoke in his usual cold tone.

"It is still worth a try…" Mr. Kim quietly responded, his voice trailed off.

"Seung Won's right. There's no use, practically everyone who has access to the internet has seen the video and as soon as they did, they turned their backs on the National Idol. Even the advertisers did so too already." Director Iseul said.

"I can't believe this is happening. I never thought such day would come…" Mr. Kim said sadly.

No one spoke for a while after that. Until Seung Won got up and walked towards the door but as he reached for the knob, he stopped and said "Please at least have the courtesy to let me know when I'm officially fired." He opened the door and closed it with a thud.

He went straight home afterwards. He collapsed on his couch as soon as he arrived and turned on the television; he flipped through the channels hoping to find something worth watching other than news and parodies of his recent video scandal so he turned it off and sighed as he leaned back on the couch.

It has been over a week now, not even a quarter of the time he has worked in the field, yet it felt like a very long time. With all the new rumors of more videos with his former lovers surfacing one after another, rumors that he might also truly be gay or has a secret love child with another top star, it seemed that Korea has suddenly become unwelcoming, unfriendly, uncomforting and unfair. He has battled several incidents before that has affected his image in one way or another but it was not quite like this. He would always come to the surface as if he's unharmed. However, all those, even when all put together, is nothing compared to what he's going through right now.

His commercials and print ads have been removed, TV programs and movie offers have all disappeared, contracts have been broken, family became cold and friends became distant. For the first time in his life, at the age of 43, he felt unimportant and alone. All the hard work he and his agency put into his career seemed to have turned into dust, and in this kind of world he's living in, he needed good luck more than ever.

The Tiger, who once was majestic and admired by all for his strength, skill and beauty, now lays alone in his cage.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and prayed he never wakes up.

But as much as he didn't want to open his eyes, he did so an hour later and he lay there in silence staring blankly at the ceiling. Finally, he decided to get up and walked towards the liquor cabinet only to find it empty. He cursed. Mr. Kim must have already taken care of it; he knew for sure that Seung Won would become alcoholic again if he will not do it. But Seung Won sighed and decided to go out for a drink instead, so he went down to the bar to get himself drunk and prayed for good luck as he gobbled down glass after glass of whiskey.


	3. Episode 2 - Miracle

The plane landed on Incheon Airport just as the last poster has been plastered and the latest news articles have been read and reported in the primetime news. Reporters have already flooded the exit gates of the airport as well as fans from all over the peninsula.

Miracle Cross is in Korea.

It's the last stop in her world tour and probably the most special for the young international pop star. For since she was a high school senior, she has dreamed to tour the peninsula and enjoy the food and culture she has learned to love. The only problem was, as soon as the plane landed she was taken into the luxurious apartment suite that her manager rented for her for her week-long stay in Gangnam.

"An apartment unit?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Suite, ma cherie, it's a suite." Mr. Leopold Brown, the pop star's manager, answered enthusiastically.

"Why not a hotel, instead? I heard there's a five star French hotel around the area. It would be really great to have access to room service you know…"

"I-it'll be the same thing with the suite and it's safer there. It's an exclusive apartment building where your neighbors are Korea's top celebrities, isn't that nice?" Mr. Brown answered, the enthusiasm in his voice never wavered.

Miracle could only sigh. If it's a suite it's definitely going to be too big for her and she always hated living alone in big places it made her miss her family back home wherein she had a lot of younger siblings to share a huge house with. Yet, she knows that those days have long been over for since she won that county fair singing contest, signed a label and toured the world, she has lived alone.

They got off at the back entrance of the apartment as to avoid the press for a while. She wanted to relax for a while to enjoy at least the night scene before she goes back to rehearsing the following evening. Her manager took the unit next to hers so as soon as they have gone up to their floor they went into their separate units and decided to call it a night.

Miracle's eyes wandered around the room from the entrance for nearly a minute. It looked really chic with its high ceiling and posh furniture, she felt like she's inside a French duchess' chamber and somehow, though it was big, it felt kind of warm. She loved it. She went around the unit a couple of times, setting her luggage on the bedroom first before she decided to grab herself a drink from the minibar by the living room only to find vodka in it.

"Who puts only a bottle of Absolute in a luxurious liquor cabinet?" She said with her brows furrowed as she shook her head. She sighed and remembered what her manager said in the car earlier that evening. There was an exclusive bar downstairs, but her manager will definitely not allow her to go if she asked him so she phoned the bar herself to make a last minute reservation and called her backup singers and dancers to join her.

She slipped into a strapless chiffon red dress that hung half an inch above the knee and put on a princess pearl necklace. She grabbed her clutch and headed to the bar. She met all eight people in the bar and they all went in together; the bar was practically empty except for the bar tender, two occupied booths and a man sitting by the bar.

"Oh are we too early?" Allison, one of her backup singers, whispered to Miracle.

"Well, it's exclusive for a reason." Miracle answered.

"Hey, a man probably pouring his heart out at 11 o'clock." Allison said pointing at the number of empty glasses beside the man sitting by the bar.

"Well, someone's clearly going through something." Miracle snorted and Allison giggled beside her. They took a seat at a booth near the bar and started placing in their orders.

They all started drinking and telling each other random stories from all their trips and how the manager would freak out in the morning when he finds out they were out drinking that night. To Miracle, going out with the people she worked with is the highlight of her trips. They have helped her to become who she is on the stage and off the limelight; they allowed her to be just herself, a privilege she has always been thankful for.

They and her fans are her family on the road, yet she could never understand how at the end of it all, just before she retire to bed, she always felt as if something's missing. She still feels alone.


	4. Episode 3 - Once Upon a Time

The night went on and Seung Won drank glass after glass of whiskey but he didn't even feel a bit tipsy. All he could feel was his head throbbing from the laughter around him; he wanted to absorb everyone's energy and feel their joy but he could not, aside from the fact that he's alone, his career is also in ruins.

Miracle excused herself from the people of her booth to buy another round at the bar. Unlike the man sitting there as if the world is about to end, Miracle radiated with genuine joy from her friends but also probably because she just finished two daiquiris, three glasses of whiskey and a couple of shots of tequila earlier on.

Seung Won glanced at her and could not help but stare. He's sure he has seen her before, but where? Suddenly, one of her backup dancers called out her name and she looked back and started laughing as they all made a sign that only their own group understands. As she was about to go back to her booth when she felt her knees wobble and fell but before she hit the shiny floor of the bar, the man who's gobbled up too much whiskey caught her.

She gasped in surprise as she felt a tingling sensation run down her spine. Whatever it was though, Seung Won felt it, too and for a moment their eyes locked and the world around them stopped. He held her and her gaze for what feels like a very long time until she started laughing.

"Oh I am so sorry," She said in Korean. Seung Won felt the side of his lip curled up in a smile as the words flowed out from her mouth. She is clearly foreign, and she spoke Korean with her foreign accent but somehow, he liked the sound of it. He liked the sound of her voice.

"Be careful next time." He replied and gently pulled her up. She dusted her dress and lightly bowed in gratitude before she walked back to her booth. Seung Won saw her glance back as she sat down and her friends quietly chatted with her. She smiled.

The night went on and one by one, Miracle's company disappeared until it was only her sitting by the bar with her head resting on the folded arms on the counter. Seung Won glanced at her, and got curious as to why she's sitting alone. So he walked towards her and was about to tap her by the shoulder when she stood up and tried to walk, but once again tripped. Seung Won caught her again and it's as if he's holding her for the first time again; she laughed again and he smiled lightly. By that time he was clearly drunk and so was she.

"Thank you," She said in English and caught his eye. They locked eyes for a moment, and she hate to admit it but as if she's being magically drawn by some force, she cannot break the moment and look away.

"Have we met before?" He asked in the same language, his regional accent was evident; nonetheless, it did not bother Miracle.

Before she knew it, he has leaned in closer and kissed her, but instead of pulling out, she found herself kissing him back. He pulled her up and held her close to him. The bar light caught his features, giving her a clearer view of the man who was holding her in his arms. She knows him from somewhere but could not quite put her finger on it.

They both found themselves laughing lightly as they stood together beside the bar.

One thing led to another. They both sat at the bar, side by side and drank some more, after that, the events seemed to have sped up. Miracle remembered leaving the bar and making out with the man in the elevator; afterwards, it was all fragments. She would not normally do these things, in fact this is the first time she has done this but though she still had the will to break off and go home, she did not; she could not get herself to.

Seung Won lightly brushed the back of his hands on her face as they stood in the foyer of his apartment and for the first time in months, he felt great; he felt alive. His passion, reawakened by the intensity of the moment by a woman he met only a few hours ago, whom he barely exchanged a conversation with. However, for the first time in months, he also felt the huge void inside him being filled by something else.

Gently, he leaned in to kiss her again. He grabbed her thigh and pulled it up to his waist and pressed his body to hers; she leaned on the wall using the arch of her back as they continued to make out, and slowly his lips traced the line of her neck down to her shoulder. Finally, she pulled up her other thigh and wrapped them around his waist; he smirked as he placed his hands on her back and carried her to the bedroom.

He gently laid her down the bed and kissed her some more before removing his top and jeans; she got off her dress as well and one after another, they took off their underwear. They lay on their sides, their thighs laced together as they passionately kissed; the head-pounding cadence continued giving the beat for their dancing tongues. The battle gave her a taste of Heaven in a nearly literal sense. She felt his gentle hands moved from her back to her shoulders. She pulled back for a breath and his kissing continued down her jaw line and neck.

The bare skin contact heated their bodies to the center of their stomach. Her hands wove themselves into his hair. Their lips burned in the heated kisses, moving in perfect practiced sync as if they have done this many times before, as if they had not met only a few hours ago.

Finally, with one long look, Seung Won entered her; she breathed in and winced in slight pain as he did but relaxed as he pulled himself to his side so that he was on top of her. They rocked to the synchronized beat of their hearts which only grows faster with each thrust. Finally, the pleasure seemed to be too much for both of them; pure passion tensed every muscle in Miracle's body, arched back and tensed toes included. She moaned in rapture and it wasn't long before he did, too.

Then, it all went blank.


	5. Episode 4 - The Aftermath

Dawn.

Seung Won opened his eyes and looked out the window. It's still dark. He tried to recall the events that transpired a few hours ago but it was all in blur; the only clear image he remembered was the face of the woman whose name he never got to ask. He turned to his side and found her sleeping with her back on him and he thought, 'this woman beside me, whose name I don't even know, made me feel like I still have something to live for.' She stirred and turned to face him; she was still asleep. Seung Won took a good look at her, he could have sworn he has seen her before and then it hit him. If he is right, he just had mind-blowing sex with Miracle Cross, the young and talented singer who rose into fame after winning a singing contest and who is also having a concert in about a week in Seoul.

He looked at her and thought if she knew who he was; she clearly knows a phrase or two in Korean, but is there a slight chance that she knows who she slept with? He wondered how she would feel and react when she finds out that he's the most hated celebrity in Korea at the moment.

When Miracle woke up a few minutes later, she found the man whom she slept with watching her. A smile curled up from her lips as she looked back at him. She held out a hand to shake and said, "Miracle." He was right after all. He laughed and took her hand in his and kissed it. "Seung Won. I don't have an English name; maybe you can give me one." He replied in English.

"So, you're fluent after all." She said, not taking her hand back. He shook his head and answered, "Not really. Still have a lot to learn. What about you? How good at Korean are you?"

"Just enough to tell you I had a great time," She said in Korean, and then she giggled.

"Not bad." He replied in English. "How did you learn?"

"Well, I've always been a fan of your culture and well… of you." She said with a smirk; he raised an eye brow as he fights off a smile.

"Really, now? Well who am I, then, Miracle Cross?" Miracle's eyes bulged in slight disbelief and giggled more. She really thought this man was practically clueless of who she is.

"Cha Seung Won." She whispered and he leaned in closer.

"Good job." He whispered back in Korean, still not letting go of her hand, and instead he kissed it again.

"I thought you didn't know me." She replied in English, still whispering.

"I didn't, not until I watched you sleep." He said and they both laughed.

"Is that serious?" Miracle asked, still laughing and Seung Won nodded in reply as he laughed along with her.

"But how about you? How did you know it's me?" He asked her and she bit her quivering lower lip, trying to hold in more laughter.

"I know you from a couple of movies and series before, I just forgot your name until you told me your name." She replied.

"Ah, this is truly insane."

"I know, how can we not know?" She asked.

"Maybe we drank too much." He replied to which she greatly agreed.

Insane is not really what he meant, since for Seung Won that moment was truly precious; intimate and it shouldn't be so, since he knows that when the sun rose high enough, she'd leave and will never see him again but even with that great possibility ahead, they lay there. She lays there beside him, laughing and telling him short tales of her distant past as if she would never leave the house, as if she would never leave that bed, as if she would never leave him.

They made love that morning and it was nothing compared to the lustful and whiskey droned sex they had the night before. He held her more gently and they did it with more passion; it has been a while since Seung Won felt as if he's a married man again and for the young Miracle, it seemed that she just got the perfect morning she have always dreamed about: making love with a person who treats her well and holds her as if she's the most precious thing in the world, regardless of who she is.

Seung Won towered on her, but he gazed down on her with such tenderness that he never thought is still possible for him to feel towards another person. Since his divorce, Seung Won had nothing but meaningless one night stand's but this one with Miracle felt as if he wanted to be around her all the time and make love to only her.

When they have finished, they took a shower together and though they may not admit it, it seemed that they both have grown familiar with each other too soon; it must be the emptiness that they both felt before the other jumped into their life and made it feel as if they still have more to live for after all, especially for Seung Won. So, though the situation must be handled casually, given the fact that they barely knew each other, still they handled it differently and intimately as if they will never leave each other.


End file.
